She Kissed Him
by Jurojin
Summary: T/M season 2 AU: What would happen had Carrie not interrupted them? It's definitely adult.


_Ok, I don't own anything, blah blah blah._

_This is my first Tony/Michelle story. Since the writers of 24 can't give us what we want we have to do it ourselves. I had this idea of "what if" Carrie hadn't stopped them in season 2. This is what I thought would happen. It's adult to be sure, but I don't think very vulgar. Love it, hate it, leave me reviews. I'm better at short pieces and one-shots so might see more in the future if this goes well. Thanks._

* * *

She kissed him, and it drove him crazy.

The minute their lips touched they both knew they weren't stopping. Not anytime soon. And kissing wouldn't be the end of it.

When she apologized, Tony couldn't stand it. For months he'd watched her. The first time he saw her he knew she was trouble. Trouble for his body and eventually trouble for his heart. He had spent a long time after Nina telling himself not to bother. He had convinced himself he'd be alone forever and then she came along. She walked into CTU one morning and said hello and he'd been fantasizing about her ever since. He couldn't count the number of times he'd day dreamed about being inside her during a meeting. He'd almost been caught a few times. She would look up and he swore she could tell what he was thinking.

Now, as he smothered her apology with his own kiss, he was taking his chance.

Breaking the kiss, he ran his hand through her hair grabbing a handful of it at the back of her head. He tilted her head back and started nibbling on her jaw.

"Follow me."

She looked at him startled for a split second, then understanding dawned. With a slight nod of her head he took her hand and lead her to one of the corded off holding rooms.

No sooner had he shut the door than he had her up against it. Claiming her mouth with a fierceness he didn't know he had.

"Tony…" came from her in a breathless whisper. "Should we be doing this?"

"This room's been listed for repairs. No one will come in here." _"Y si no puedo estar adentro usted pronto, vamos a fijar el edificio en el fuego." (And if I can't be inside you soon, we are going to set the building on fire.)_

"Oh God…" She'd only heard him use Spanish a few times. She knew he could speak it of course. She'd read his file. But hearing it in that voice that always seemed to make her skin vibrate was different. She still remembered the first time she heard him on the phone with someone speaking in Spanish. He was in the middle of a report when his cell phone rang. He answered with a simple hello but then it was all she could do not to stare. She had no idea what he said but it didn't matter. His sex appeal went through the roof as far as she was concerned. She's pretty sure he had been speaking to his mother.

Tony couldn't miss the shiver that went through Michelle when he spoke to her. He ran his hands down her sides and under her skirt, slowly pushing it up her thighs. His mouth ran a trail down her neck to her chest.

"Do you like that Michelle? Do you like hearing me talk?"

All she could do was whimper. His tongue was doing amazing things to her upper breast.

"_Tan perfecto…" (So perfect…)_ he whispered. "I think it makes you wet."

Michelle couldn't stand it. She ran her hands down his chest and pulled his shirt out of his pants. Glancing up at him she ran her hand a little further down and whispered in his ear "I think you're right."

Using his hands on the backs of her thighs he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Turning around he set her down on top of the table in the center of the room. Pushing her skirt up more he leaned down and took her mouth again, rougher than before.

Breaking the kiss she started unbuttoning his pants.

"Please Tony…"

"What Michelle? Whataya want?"

Michelle paused. This was something she'd never done. But she wanted him. She'd wanted him ever since she first laid eyes on him and with everything that had happened today she swore she would take him if he was ever offered to her. Now was her chance.

Barely more than a whisper Michelle said "God Tony you don't know how long I've wanted you." She ran her hands through his hair, keeping her eyes on his.

His eyes were always expressive and soulful. One look from him could turn her to putty. But now, the look he was giving her was fierce. The look an animal gives its' prey and it made her shiver just slightly from fear as well as lust.

He slowly moved his mouth across her jaw to her ear and whispered "I've wanted you too sweetheart…and now I'm going to take you."

Everything seemed to happen in a blur. His hands went up to her panties and they were gone. She reached down and freed him from his pants. His hand slid between her thighs and he could do nothing but groan. She was so wet and hot. She was doing her own investigation, running her hand up and down his length. He was hard and long. Not gigantic but not average either. She let out another whimper.

He moved his hands to the backs of her thighs again and slid her to the edge of table and roughly parted her legs. She slid her arms around his neck as he used one hand to guide himself into her. He slid in slow and deep and waited for her to adjust to him.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and slid the other to her knee holding her around him. Keeping his eyes on hers he began to move in and out of her. Pulling out slowly and quickly sliding back in. Michelle gasped each time he came back into her.

"Fuck Tony you feel so good…" A slight blush appeared on her neck and chest. She hardly ever used profanity and worried what he would think about her slipup.

"Don't be embarrassed baby. I want to hear you. I want to know what I'm doing to you. You can say anything to me Michelle. You're mine now."_"Nunca le estoy dejando ir." (I'm never letting you go.)_

Michelle moaned and leaned her head on Tony's shoulder. He moved his face into her hair and breathed her in. Closing his eyes he continued making love to her, pulling her into him with each stroke.

She wanted more. She wanted to see him loose control. This thing between them had been lingering for months and now she wanted it to consume them. She tilted her head still on his shoulder and breathed into his neck "Harder Tony."

Instantly he began pumping her harder. She gasped feeling him hit bottom with a sting. She'd never felt anything like this. Moaning into his neck she gripped his back tighter.

"That's it baby, let me hear you." "Dése yo. Démelo todo." _(Give yourself to me. Give it all to me.)_

Panting into his neck she gasped "More Tony…God…please…almost…"

The room already smelled of sweat and sex and he couldn't get enough. She was killing him. Burning him up from the inside out. He hoped to God she felt the same as he did. He couldn't let her go. He _wouldn't_ let her go. He started stroking fiercely into her, pulling her lower half up off the edge of the table and into him. Holding her in the air and riding her hard. A sharp pain shot up from his ankle but he ignored it. He could do nothing but focus on moving her up and down his length.

Breathing hard into her hair and listening to her keening he felt her muscles start to tighten. "That's my girl. Come for me sweetheart."

"Tony…"

"Yes baby…please Michelle come for me. I've got to feel you come."

"…Tony…yes…fuck…"

"Jesus Michelle I feel it. I feel you baby. Yes…"

She gripped his back as tight as she could, knowing her nails had drawn blood but not being able to help it. With a loud moan of his name she let go and he increased his pumping.

"_Mina. Mi Michelle." (Mine. My Michelle.)_

With his final few thrusts Tony pulled her head back roughly and met her eyes.

"_Pienso que tengo le amé siempre." (I think I've always loved you.)_

And with a final breath of her name he came. He came and buried his face back in her hair. He choked in a breath, realizing she'd become his life in an instant. He will make her his in every way and he'll start now.

Lifting his head up still breathing heavily he asks her to dinner. After a brief shocked look she smiles awkwardly and agrees. They leave each others arms a bit timidly and make themselves right for work again. He heads for the door and just before he leaves he turns and says to her "Let's go finish saving L.A. I have a date to get too."

Turning the corner from the hallway he runs into Carrie.

"Tony, Chapelle's looking for you."

"Ya, ok."

His life will start after saving the world.


End file.
